jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman
Kal-II, known to the inhabitants of Earth-3 as Ultraman is a Kryptonian and alternate version to the prime world's Superman. He is the founding member of the Crime Syndicate. 'Origins' Kal-II was born on the planet Krypton sometime before it's destruction at the hands of the Anti-Monitor. As his house valued strength, his parents saved his life and butchered any attempting to escape and demanded of his child to be the mightiest there is or to become nothing at all. He was sent to Earth, where he found himself obtaining amazing superhuman powers, which he would use to steal, murder and begin running things. He founded the Crime Syndicate, under the alias Ultraman. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 6) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers Kryptonite Absorption.png|Ultraman's Kryptonite Absorption & Flight. Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman's Heat Vision. *'Earth-3 Kryptonian Physiology:' Ultraman is a being from Krypton, meaning he possesses powers and abilities identical to that of Superman, but with some differences. **'Kryptonite Absorption:' Similar to how Superman absorbs solar energy for his powers, Ultraman is known gain his through the ingesting of green Kryptonite rather than daylight. **'Invulnerability:' Ultraman's body is virtually impervious to physical harm. He can even take hits from Black Adam, such as his "Shazam" lightning. Though Adam's powers can cause him to bleed, Ultraman is not killed by this. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ultraman's strength is powerful enough to effortlessly move moons, inflict serious damage on beings like Black Adam and Mazahs and even cause the Anti-Monitor to bleed. **'Superhuman Speed:' Ultraman is able to reach the moon from the Earth in a span of seconds. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Ultraman's stamina can last, however the more Kryptonite energy he has in his body, the longer he can stay in a fight without needing to recharge. **'Flight:' Ultraman is able to defy gravity and fly at unbelievable speeds. **'Heat Vision:' Ultraman's eyes can emit beams of intense heat, which is able to melt metal and even calcinate flesh. **'''Enhanced Senses: Ultraman's senses are augmented to the point where he can hear things dogs or cats are more likely to hear. He can even hear heartbeats of unborn children as well. **'Superbreath:' Ultraman's lungs are capable of intaking and compressing more air than any human and can dispense it with a vengeance. He can also use this to freeze objects as well. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' Ultraman is known to possess superb skill in the art of hand to hand combat against his foes. 'Weaknesses' *'Sunlight:' Exposure to ultraviolet radiation causes the Kryptonite in Ultraman's body to break down and his powers will begin to dwindle to nothing. It will also leave him in an emaciated state. *'Kryptonite Deprivation:' Ultraman needs to maintain a regular supply of green Kryptonite in order to maintain his abilities. Without it, his powers will begin to fade. 'Personality & Traits' The complete and total opposite to Superman, Ultraman is a sick and twisted megalomaniac. He values his family's belief in strength and selfishness, rather than altruism or weakness. He also has a major superiority complex with darwinistic views and with murderous intent when combating his enemies. His murderous streak is so dangerous, anyone bad-mouthing him is likely going to get the full blast of his heat vision. Category:Supervillains Category:Kryptonians Category:Males Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Crime Syndicate Category:Earth-3 Inhabitants